


Eight are better than one

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacle Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques is heartbroken and drinking his sorrow on a bar, when a strange but beautiful man offers to listen to him, and soothe his pain.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Eight are better than one

Sprawled in the bar was Jean-Jacques Leroy, a glass full of beer in his hand, contemplating the effervescent liquid and the bubbles going up and up until they stopped just at the top, disappearing from sight so he could lift his head and drink a bit, only to put the glass back down and coming back to feeling miserable, a sigh leaving his lungs, and then repeat the cycle again.

He didn't notice at first the gentleman that had sat to his side, who was watching him closely for a while. He noticed only when he spoke.

"What's a man so handsome doing in a place like this?" 

"Drinking my own sorrow. "

"That's sad. Love is hard."

"I know. One day you promise her the Earth and the next she is dumping you because it's no longer convenient."

"Even worse. Want to talk about it?"

Jean didn't think, just talked. Maybe he was already drunk enough for not caring about consequences or his own safety. He took the offer and let all his worries go out, He told the stranger about how his last few weeks have been a total hell. He told him about how he had a girlfriend for longer than two years, more than his girlfriend, his fiancée up to now, they were actually going to marry after he finished an important business. He had promised to her that once the business was done they could marry. Turned out the business didn’t come out. And she was so upset at him that she cancelled the wedding. Just because of a stupid promise he couldn’t fulfill. Jean-Jacques has felt miserable since. 

“And, that’s my long story short.”

“How long has passed since?”

“It’s been six months by now.”

“Don’t you think it’s already time to let it go?”

“I’ve tried! I’m actually trying! But look at me, at a bar, speaking to a stranger about my problems, about my past that still haunts me.”

The stranger turned to see him closer. 

“Hey. ”

“What?” Jean-Jacques’s perception of reality was getting blurry with every sip of his drink he took. Was the stranger this handsome before? He didn’t know as it was the first time he was detailing his manly features, his jawline, his determined eyes and his cool undercut. He kept talking. “You know, I thought maybe coming to places like this I would be able to find a new ‘The one’. ”

“The one? A new person?”

“Yes.”

“Have you had any luck?”

Jean-Jacques showed him his hand shaking the beer. 

“Not so far.”

The stranger got closer to him and whispered in Jean’s ear, close enough for sending shivers through his body listening to the low voice the man was giving him. 

“Why look for one when you can have eight?”

“Wha...What? What do you mean eight?”

The stranger pulled away and looked deeply in his eyes. For an instant, Jean thought those dark eyes seemed to glow golden. The sensation went away as fast as it came. 

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?”

The stranger was leaving his seat, and after a few moments of contemplation, Jean-Jacques left his beer, paid the bill and followed him without hesitation. 

* * *

“How should I call you?” Jean-Jacques asked after being taken to a nice hotel. There was a big comfy bed, dim lights and a giant mirror in the wall. 

“Otabek. But ‘Beka’ would be fine as well.”

“Hi Beka. My name is Jean-Jacques. You can call me JJ if you want.”

The stranger, no, Beka, now took him by the sides, sliding his hands across his figure, surrounding him with his arms to get JJ closer, kissing his skin where the neck joined the shoulders, Jean gave a small humm in response. 

“Nice to meet you, Jean.” 

“Hmm so...What was that about being eight?”

“You will have your answer in no time. You have really nice clothes.”

“Thanks, I design them myself.”

“You should take them off.” 

“Wha-?” Jean felt a change of air and suddenly he found himself undressing at Otabek’s command without any doubts, as if it was the best thing to do in that situation. Nothing seemed strange to him, they were just two men having a good time in a room. The logical thing was getting rid of clothes first so he did that. 

“Beautiful.” Otabek told him, getting rid of his own clothes, standing in front of the mirror and reaching JJ’s cock with one hand, stroking it a bit “This is a really nice one that you have here.”

JJ looked at his naked body in the reflection and gasped. “R-really? Is it nice?”

“Thick and beautiful. Really nice.” Otabek dragged the last words. He cupped JJ’s cheek with his hands pulling him to a kiss that left him no room to breathe. 

Otabek pushed him to the bed where JJ bounced once and was instantly attacked by Otabek’s mouth. Lips ravaged every centimeter of JJ’s skin, and even licked teasingly at his cock making him gasp below the shorter man above him. 

“Beka...H-hey ¡ah!”

Otabek got close enough so he could rub their cocks together and took the chance of JJ’s open mouth to steal another passionate kiss. JJ closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving. He felt the hand in his cock, the other hand in his hips, the wetness in his mouth. 

When suddenly he felt another ¿hand? Touching his left nipple. It was wet and soft but steady at the same time, only rubbing him gently. But how could it be? Both of Otabek’s hands were busy in other parts of his body. Then he felt his other nipple being rubbed, so softly but wet. The air was becoming colder in his chest and his nipples now were erect due to foreign touch. 

“Be...Ka?” JJ asked, opening his eyes right in time to feel his limbs wrapped in purple, thick pointy tentacles grabbing him steady in place. 

“I promised you eight.” Otabek half smiled when he let go of their cocks with his hand and showed his eyes glowing gold, from his hips appeared eight tentacles along his legs, and his own large cock fully erect watching JJ below him. 

“Don’t resist, I just want to make you feel so good.”

JJ looked at those eyes, and nodded. 

“Good boy.” 

The tentacles on JJ’s chest now stopped rubbing, passing to sucking them hardly. JJ’s loud moan was heard in all the room, arching his back. Otabek took that round ass in his hands and squeezed, teasing with his fingers in JJ’s entrance, but choosing to let a slick tentacle go in and prepare him. He was careful, looking first with the tip JJ’s prostate so he could massage it while he opened enough. 

The tentacle grew thick inside and JJ let out another moan. When Otabek thought it was enough, the tentacle went out to be replaced by his own cock, his hands on JJ’s ass as he pushed himself to the end in the first thrust, watching carefully JJ’s expression. He had his eyes open, his mouth open, panting at every single second. Otabek didn’t let him speak and he was enjoying it so much not to be able to think and only feeling and letting go into the pleasure. 

A tentacle wrapped JJ’s cock to the tip, starting to stroke it, two tentacles were sucking at JJ’s nipples, four of them had him secured in his arms and legs. Otabek started to thrust in rhythm watching Jean, beautiful Jean, moaning Jean, screaming Jean. He ravished his mouth at the stunning sight, panting. 

“Jean, look at yourself.” Otabek made him look in the mirror how he was being held and how all the picture was obscene and erotic at the same way. “You’re beautiful. You’re sexy. You are perfect.”

“¡Ah!” JJ looked at his own body totally overpowered by Otabek and his tentacles, and for some weird reason it made his cock twitch, turning him on more. 

“Do you like what you see? I do.”

JJ’s mouth was opening and closing, like wanting something. Otabek then nodded and put his last free tentacle in command. It went to JJ’s mouth and made itself as thick as he could take it. It throbbed in JJ’s mouth, hot, wet, hard. Otabek felt JJ’s tongue licking his tentacle from inside and he didn’t deny his enjoyment. All the sinful cries were muffled, the thrusting, the sucking, the stroking, everything going at the same time. JJ arched his back to reach his peak and released himself all over his stomach. Otabek let him breathe, taking out the tentacle in his mouth, replacing it with his own mouth to softly kiss him, not stopping his hip moves. 

“You feel so good inside Jean. I like it here. So, so much. Wanna feel that again?”

Even if JJ had just had an orgasm, his cock was still erect. Otabek let out some of his cock only to let a tentacle enter in Jean’s entrance too, earning a cry from him. 

“Beka!”

“Shh it’s okay.”

The tentacle made its way until he reached JJ’s prostate and along Otabek’s cock they massaged the bundle of nerves in sync, with every hit, a vocal response from JJ who no longer had the ability to speak, only moan, and scream when he released himself again. A tentacle ran its extension in JJ’s neck and the one in his cock was stroking him hard, exhaustion coming swift to JJ’s body for his second intense release. Otabek thrusted hard inside him, letting go on his own orgasm. 

He cupped JJ’s face in his hands giving him a cute kiss before watching JJ collapse in sleep. 

* * *

Otabek wrapped JJ in his naked arms under the white sheets of the comfy bed. The sun was starting to rise and Jean slowly opened his eyes. 

“Good morning Jean, did you sleep well?”

“Morning.” He took a moment to be aware of his surroundings and the handsome man that was with him. Slowly he remembered, the bar, the handsome man...Beka, was it? Yes Beka. Also...The tentacles...But...There was nothing wrong with him now. He dared to look below the sheets just to be sure. Just found a pair of very good looking legs and a very large cock. Did he take that in? That would explain his pain. The rest must have been his delusions because of alcohol. “I feel like I was gangbanged.”

“Is that bad or good?”

“Really good. Only everything hurts hehe.”

“It’ll be good soon, you just need to wait. I have time, I can even let you finish what you started to talk last night. I can still listen if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. We’ll ask for breakfast in the room and you will tell me everything after you can sleep a little more, how does that sound?”

“That sounds good.” JJ dozed off, almost staying asleep again. Before he could completely close his eyes, he heard a blurry statement. 

“Eight are better than one, aren’t they? Now, sleep.”

JJ gave himself into the rest he so much needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Feb 14 everyone!


End file.
